Friends and Lovers
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The story about Rick and Horatio's relationship from they are teenagers and all the way up, and about how Calleigh slowly grows up and meet them randomly. A story about friends and lovers that changes along the way.


**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't own any money from.

**_Warning: _**Gay Sex, and Sex with minor, and vague mention of child abuse. Read at own risk.

_**Friends and Lovers.**_

When people looked at Rick Stetler and Horatio Caine you would never expect that they were friends. But they were and they had actually been that for as long as they could remember, well at least since they first meet as teenagers as they quite fast had become quite close. Friends and lovers. To understand how that could have happened you would have to go further back.

* * *

><p>It was a gloomy day in New York and Horatio Caine was sitting down by the docs looking out over the water when he heard someone coming towards him as he could hear footsteps behind him.<p>

Now any other day that would have been okay as the docs wasn't exactly a secret hiding place, but this day was not a good day for Horatio to be with someone else.

He turned his head to look at the person coming towards him, it was a brown haired boy that he knew went to the same school he did, but not in the same class and was like him fifteen years of age.

The others boy's golden brown eyes looked as annoyed to see anyone else on his spot as Horatio and let out a huff asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from the world, you?" Horatio asked back.

"Just hiding from my family, what did you do?" the other boy asked.

"I just kind off killed my father," said Horatio honest, just like that like it was no big deal at all.

"How did that happen?" the brown haired boy asked as he sat down next to him.

"I came home and found him next to my mother's body," Horatio said.

"That isn't right, so do you have to go the slammer for it?" he asked.

"Not sure yet, so why are you hiding from your family?" Horatio asked.

"You have no idea who they are, do you?" he asked back.

"Uhm no mostly because I dunno who you are," Horatio answered with a half-smile.

"Name is Rick Stetler and my dad, he's a judge, mother is a lawyer and well they want me to be something in that field, have high grades and so on," said Rick.

"You don't?" Horatio asked realizing that came out the wrong way.

"I am at top, but the court room doesn't appeal to me, maybe I could become a cop like my big bro," he said thoughtfully.

"You got more than one sibling?" the young Caine asked.

"Two, first Jonathan, then Cassandra, she's into law, then me, what about you?" he asked.

"I have a younger brother Raymond, not sure what will happen to us now," he answered looking down.

"I could try to ask dad if he knows who got the case as I'm sure the case may be high profiled," said Rick.

"Thanks that would be helpful, but what's in it for you?" Horatio wanted to know giving him a half smile.

"No trouble, not sure yet, but you can pay me back later I'm sure," said Rick.

"I better head back to Ray," said Horatio and got up.

"Yes, I think I'll stay for a while and I'll get back to you when I talked to my father," said Rick with a sigh looking out at the water as the redhead left him.

* * *

><p>It was a few days after this that Horatio and Rick were sitting in Rick's bedroom when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Yeah," said Rick and what Horatio assumed was his mother entered saying, "I didn't know you had company."

"I do, so what do you want," said Rick looking at her, as did Horatio, she looked very decent, her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing a black skirt with matching jacket and a white blouse. He could not help noticing that spite her age she looked very beautiful.

"To tell you that there is a party on Saturday and you are expected to be there," she said.

"Wouldn't miss it," he said in a sour tone.

"And you are?" she looked at Horatio.

"Uhm, Horatio Caine," he said and polite got up and shook her hand.

"Hmmm, I hope you aren't up to any trouble," she said in a half warning tone.

"Homework," said Rick, which in fact was true as they were studying for their SAT's.

"I see, dinner is at 5," she said and left them.

"She seemed… I dunno," said Horatio honest.

"At least she's better than my dad, he's well you'll se if you stay for dinner," said Rick looking at his friend with hopeful eyes.

"If it's no trouble I would love to stay," said Horatio as he was curious about the rest of the family.

* * *

><p>The dinner went by without any major trouble to Rick's amazement which wasn't really normal so he assumed the storm would set in after when they had their coffee in the living room.<p>

Horatio sat down on a couch next to Rick looking at his friend's family, his sister Cassandra was stunning beautiful with long dark red hair like her mother, it was laying loosely on her shoulders and she was having a quiet conversation with her father. She was wearing a black pants and purple blouse, but Horatio still had a feeling she would change and go out as soon as the coffee was done.

His brother was a bit more athletic built than Rick as you could see his muscles under his shirt. He was at the moment reading a book which after what Horatio could see was in French.

"Can you read French too?" he quietly asked his friend.

"I can yes, that, Spanish and Latin," Rick answered.

"Impressive I can only Spanish," said Horatio.

"Goes with the family I suppose, although Cass, mum and dad know more languages than John and I," he said with a sigh.

Horatio nodded as the peace suddenly was broken by Cassandra yelling, "That's so not fair as I really wanted to go and I told them I could."

"Cassandra, calm down please," said Rick senior in a calm tone.

"No, have you any idea how important this is for me?" she asked.

"I can imagine," he said and rolled his eyes.

"But dad I worked real hard lately I should have some time of to see friends too," she argued.

"Working hard you say, is that what you call it when you sneak out to meet that stupid boyfriend of yours," he said.

"He's not stupid and I really love him, but you won't let me see him which isn't fair either," she complained.

"What do you even know about love and if I say no you better listen," he said in a warning tone.

"As you wish father," she said annoyed before running upstairs, probably to her room.

"Dad I was wondering if it would be OK if we left the room," said Rick polite, Rick senior made a gesture that Horatio could only assume meant okay as Rick headed towards the door and he did the same.

* * *

><p>What struck Horatio the most about Rick parents was that even if his mother didn't speak much. She would only speak if strictly necessary whether it was to come between her husband and children or to support one of the party pending on the situation. She was a devoted wife and mother and you could tell that the way she was around them, like the way her eyes had followed Cassandra with thoughtfulness when she left the room and also Jonathan with a tad of annoyance that he was not speaking to his brother.<p>

She was the typical matriarch in Horatio's eyes and as he sat in Rick's room his eyes went to a picture of Rick's parents holding a baby; Horatio assumed it was Rick self and smiled a little.

He wondered what it would be like to grow up in such an environment as his dad had been anything but loving towards his family, he had terrorized his wife and his children. His mother Meredith had however loved her children, and Horatio assumed her husband as she had stuck by him, or if she was too afraid to leave. Horatio wasn't sure about that.

She had been the one to educate and care for the children and it was protecting them from their father that in the end had gotten her killed and gotten her son to turn into a killer.

Horatio shivered lightly which made Rick turn to look at him and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Not really no," he answered.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"I was just thinking of my parents and how my dad in a way made me a…." he stopped.

"You're not," said Rick in an amazingly calm tone.

"But Rick I…." the redheads voice was shaking slightly now.

The brown haired boy placed a finger on Horatio's lips as a sign for him not to speak before he took the shaking redhead in his arms and held him closely for comfort as he cried.

* * *

><p>Now in a completely different household in a completely different state a blonde little two year old was playing with her three bigger brothers that at the moment were trying to teach her how to walk and talk.<p>

"Come on Babygirl, you can do it," said Dave as he held her little hands trying to get her to put one foot in front of the other.

"I can't believe she's not talking yet, she doesn't look stupid," said Adam sitting a few steps away.

"She will when she find the right words," said Dave with a sigh.

At that moment the door flung open and their father came inside, he was having a bad day, but still the little girl smiled by the sight of her father and eagerly tried to walk over to him which made Dave try to walk in that direction too.

"Easy Babygirl, there is no need to rush," said Dave calmly as the little girl fell forward and little annoyed tears started to fall from her eyes as she started to cry sadly.

"Will you get her to shut up, I'm not in the mood," said Kenwall annoyed.

"Daddy," the little girl suddenly spoke.

Kenwall turned to look at her in surprise as the young blonde struggled to get herself up from the ground by herself and on unsteady legs walked over to him, stretched her little arms and said, "Daddy, want a hug."

Kenwall couldn't do anything but to give her just that as he lifted her up and said, "That's it my little lamb-chop, that's my big girl."

"Happy face," she said and hugged him hardly as she giggled happily.

"Yes," he said and smiled back at his little angel.

"See I told you she would speak when she found the right words," said Dave and smiled at his brothers.

The two others nodded and the little girl smiled happily before she asked "Daddy, shoot gun?"

"Yes little one, daddy's having a bad day," he answered her.

"I watch?" she asked, her emerald eyes were shining hopefully at him.

"I suppose you can," he said and smiled at her.

"Big Dave, come too," she said and reached her arms out so he could take her.

He just smiled as he took her from their father and followed him.

* * *

><p>It was later that night a very young Calleigh Duquesne listened to her parents fight downstairs while she was trying to sleep in her bed, but the noises were too loud.<p>

She was standing upright and listened to yelling, glass breaking and words that were filled with everything else than love, before the door slammed and the car drove off.

Her father had left to get more to drink and come home even more drunk than he already was, and her mother was left behind in tears to find comfort in another bottle.

This was a regular night at the Duquesne residence though, but that didn't stop the pain in the little girl's tiny heart and the tears from falling from her face.

"No fair," she said sadly, wondering why her parents were acting like they did, that couldn't be right, it just couldn't.

The young blonde hugged her teddy hardly as she wished that she some day would get away from all of this.

In the doorway big Dave was watching over her thinking that it wasn't fair that she should go through this when she was so young, she deserved better, but there wasn't much he could do so he just sighed and went back to bed.

* * *

><p>It was about a year later that a frustrated Horatio meet Rick after yet another day in court, it seemed to go nowhere and he was feed up, mostly because it would now seem that he and Raymond were to live in separate homes.<p>

"It's all fucking messed up," said Horatio annoyed.

"Easy there, handsome," Rick said without thinking.

"What did you just… it doesn't matter," Horatio quickly corrected himself as the two boys had become closer and closer over the last year.

"Will you just calm down, it will be okay," said Rick calmly and stroked his check.

"I dunno," said Horatio, right now it felt like nothing would ever be okay again, but before he could think it through he had let his lips lock with those of the other boy's.

Rick didn't object to this instead he pulled Horatio closer as he let out a little growl that by the feeling of it turned the redhead on as he quickly pushed Rick against the bed and pulled his T-shirt of as he got on top of him.

This however didn't last long as the brown haired boy rolled so he was on top, pinning Horatio's hands to the bed as he kissed him hungrily.

"Please, just take me," Horatio let out under another series of growls, why he didn't quite know as he had never before this very moment been into boys.

Rick turned him over and pulled down his pants and boxers fast, before he did the same himself and thread a condom on his hard cock before inserting it into Horatio's rectum.

Horatio let out an even louder growl as Rick hands placed themself around his hardness and started to pump it is slow motions as he worked his was further into him.

Both boys growled louder and louder until they both gave themself to each other with wild screams. Then Rick slowly retracted and lay down next to the redhead panting.

"That was…" Horatio said.

"Uh-huh," said Rick and smiled at him.

"So I take it that…" said Horatio.

"Yeah," said Rick and gave him a soft kiss.

* * *

><p>No one knew for sure how it happened, but Horatio ended up winning the case and he and Raymond ended up sharing an apartment. Horatio ended up joining the force to become a cop shortly after. For so many reasons he told Rick that actually joined the force too.<p>

If the fact that they both joined was the other is uncertain. But they both had their hearts set for the same goal becoming a cop to stop the injustice in the world.

The two of them were very competitive when it came to school and training, but on the home court they were equal and Rick's family had somehow ended up taking Horatio in more or less along with his brother. But the Stetler's of course didn't know that the two of them were dating, if they had they might not have been so friendly towards them as that would not be acceptable.

But the question was now long the two of them could keep it going in the hidden.

* * *

><p>A three year old was running around in the garden only wearing her underwear in the hot summer sun. She was giggling cheerfully chasing Dave, Nick and Adam as they were playing tag. She caught Dave that threw her playfully up in the air as they heard their parents yell that it was time to do homework so the three boys left the little girl outside by herself.<p>

She tilted her head and looked at the door before going inside to join her three brothers that were in the living room, the twins by the living room table and big Dave sat on the floor leaning against the book shelves reading.

The little girl ran over and snapped the book out of Dave's hands before running back out in the garden with it as he ran after yelling, "Hey give that back."

"No, no, no," she said hiding behind the stairs giggling.

"Calleigh, give me the book," he said reaching out his hand for it.

"No, wanna play," she said with her soft, cute southern drawl.

"I know, but we have to study," said the now eight year old boy.

"No, play," she said with pouting lips and sad eyes.

"Babygirl we can't just now okay," he said as he took his book from her and went inside as she let out a huff of dismay.

* * *

><p>If it was one thing the little Duquesne did not like it was when her brothers had to do homework, because that meant no one could play with her.<p>

Her youngest brothers had only just started school, but their father still wanted them to do what little homework they had and also read on the side.

The little three year old went inside and somehow managed to get her hands on one of her fathers guns and again went outside to fire it.

She had never done that before, just watched her father and Dave, but she tried holding the heavy piece and fire it. She somehow aimed and shot, but the power from the gun was so strong that she was thrown back causing her to loose it.

She quickly picked it up and said, "I'm sorry."

"Did she just apologize to the gun?" Adam asked.

"Did she just fire it," said Nick.

"Uh-huh, but I dropped the gun so it fell and it got hurt," said Calleigh stroking it gently.

"Calleigh, you're not supposed to play with them," said Kenwall in a firm tone as he had come outside too.

"I'm sorry," said Calleigh and handed it over to him looking down in the ground.

"Just don't do it again," he said.

"Won't," she answered as she went inside with Nick and Adam and Kenwall from that moment knew she most likely would fire a gun really soon so he might as well start training her before that. But still she was too young. He sighed and went inside.

* * *

><p>Horatio and Rick had been out all night celebrating as it was Rick's twenty first birthday party, they even skipped out on his family party which he knew he would get hell for later.<p>

But right now Rick didn't care as he was to busy making out heavily with Horatio and trying to open their front door to get inside at the Stetler residence.

Horatio kissed Rick's neck hungrily as he felt his cock grow even more under his pants and let his hand reach down to his lovers groin to cup it.

The brown haired man let out a growl, but still managed to keep it down more or less, not that it would matter as most of the bedrooms were far from the hallway.

Horatio's hand started to work with Rick's hardness under the fabrics which made his lover push him closer under even more hungry kisses.

Horatio started to drag him towards the stairs as Rick whispered, "Cant wait that long, please take me now."

"But…" the redhead said.

"Please," the brown haired man practically begged.

Horatio quickly looked around before her quickly removed Rick's pants and boxers to get access to his cock. His hands locked around it and started to drag it slowly as he kept on kissing him.

Rick soon let go with a loud growl and the white fluid spilled out over the stairs just as his father appeared on top of it yelling, "Rick Alexander Stetler what on earth."

Rick quickly got his underwear and pants on before saying, "Uhm I didn't mean for you to see that."

"So that's why you did it in the secret stairwell where no one ever goes," Rick Senior thundered as he frowned.

"Uhm we were kind of in a hurry," he said.

"You were," Horatio whispered.

"Whatever," Rick whispered back.

"Well I will not have any of that in my house, so either you two make an end to it or you are on your own, you have until tomorrow to decide," he said as he disappeared in the direction of his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do?" Rick asked when the two men were in his bedroom a moment later.<p>

"I think we better…" Horatio stopped with a sigh.

"But I don't wanto," said Rick.

"I know, but you know it is for the best," he said.

"But I love you," Rick complained.

"And I you, but you know you can not sacrifice your life here for me," he said.

"I could," said Rick honest.

"Don't be silly handsome, you're a Stetler," he said.

"I dunno, but we will still be friends right," said Rick with shaky voice afraid of loosing him.

"Of course, I better…" said Horatio and got up to head for the door when Rick pulled him back and kissed him lovingly. That kiss lead to the two of them having sex as if the world should come to an end, but if it was the last time neither of them knew.

* * *

><p>Seven year old Calleigh were sitting on the front porch playing with a gun, this was a new gun her daddy had brought the couple of days before and she weren't allowed to touch. Yet she had managed to get it out o its locker, she simply just had to touch it.<p>

And since she was home alone just then she figured it wouldn't do any harm if she just took a closer look on this fine piece of weaponry.

Yes if it was one thing the young Duquesne loved it was weapons and spite her young age she knew everything that was to know about most of them, her father had trained her from she was about five. He had started sooner on her than the boys as she seemed twice as interested and there weren't a thing that made her emerald eyes sparkle as guns and ammo.

"I love you," she said to the gun just as it had feelings, something that in reality was impossible as it was after all a thing. She didn't care however as to her it was as real as if should have been alive.

She cared for her guns as it were more than things; to her they were the object of affection and therefore were treated as the treasures they were.

The young girl looked up and aimed at the target they had in the garden. Perfection. But then again at sucha young age the most of what she did was. She even knew what she wanted to be when she grew up. Same as what he bothers wanted. A cop so she could pursue justice and of course carry a gun.

She fired another perfect shoot before she heard her father saying, "Didn't I tell you to leave that gun alone, not to mention not to shoot when you are alone."

"But daddy I…" she stopped looking down in the ground.

"I told you before, but you never listen do you," he said grabbed her hand hardly and dragged her inside.

* * *

><p>Moments later the young girl were crying soft tears in her room. Her back was hurting because of her daddy's belt. Why did he have to be so angry? Why wasn't he like other daddy's?<p>

She cried so hard that she was shaking unaware that her father was crying as well. Regretful tears that he once again had hurt his little girl. His little lamb-chop. But she had misbehaved and if anything had went wrong while she handled that gun… She was after all just a little girl.

A little girl trying to grow up and become something.

Calleigh hugged her teddy hardly and said, "Not fair."

She lay down on her belly and looked at the wall as it was too painful to lay on her back.

Her eyes wandered over to a picture of a police shield on her wall. This was something unusual for a girl to have. You would expect her to have pictured of care bears or actors from TV. But Calleigh on the other hand had fallen in love with the shield when she had seen it in Dave's room a few years back, so he had ended up giving it to her. And whenever she found she needed comfort in that sign she looked at it. Like now. In the end she fell a sleep looking at it.

* * *

><p>It was summer and Horatio and Rick was patrolling around the beach of Miami. Normally Horatio would be working with the bomb squad, but every now and again, he worked for the force to get some change in the scenery. Rick on the other hand worked in the force from he transferred over from NYPD the same day Horatio did.<p>

The two of them now shared an apartment and were still close friends. They shared both joys and sorrows and had gone through a lot the last eight years.

Right now the two of them were walking around on the beach more looking at girls then working. At the moment they were watching a young blonde playing with three older boys Horatio assumed were her brothers. They were at the moment tossing a ball around. By the looks of it the ball was tossed a bit too far as it ended up not far from Horatio and Rick. The redhead bent down to pick it up as the blonde came running towards them.

Both the men just stood looking at the young woman in front of them; her hair was neatly maid in a ponytail held back by a black hairband that were matching her black bikini.

She lightly rolled her eyes at the two guys staring at her and asked, "May I have our ball back?

"Uhm yes," said the redhead and handed it back to her.

"Nice, now your face matches the color of your hair," she said.

Horatio didn't know what to say, but Rick said, "We usually call him the siren."

"I can imagine," she said with a half smile.

"So do you live here or…?" Rick asked smiling back.

"Vacation with my family, well dad is working, he just brought us along and we're relaxing. I take it you two work and live here," she said looking curiously into his golden brown eyes.

"Uh-huh," he answered.

"May I please have a look at your gun?" she asked polite, which made Rick nod and hand it to her.

The young girl sat down in the sand, feet crossed beneath her and started to pick apart the gun to take a closer look at it before putting it back together. As she gave it back she said, "Here you go, thanks for letting me look at it."

"You're welcome, so you like guns?" he asked.

"Uh-huh, more than anything in the world, gonna become a cop when I get older," she said excitedly.

He nodded and said, "You'll probably make a good one."

"You really think so?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, so do you have any guns?" he asked.

"Mhm, three at home in my gun locker," she answered proudly.

"Oh really do you now," he said and winked at her.

"Calleigh, are you coming or what?" she suddenly heard Adam yell.

"I gotto go, maybe I'll run into you later officer Stetler," she said with a slight giggle.

"Maybe you will Miss…?" he said.

"Duquesne," she said with another giggle as she ran off.

Rick looked after her before he turned to Horatio and said, "Ready to go siren."

"Oh shut up, you know she's probably way too young right," he said.

"Ah yes, but no harm in looking and you wanted her too," said Rick.

"Perhaps, we better…." Said Horatio thoughtfully as his eyes again went in the direction of the blonde girl as Rick shook his head before they continued walking.

* * *

><p>Fifteen year old Calleigh Duquesne was sitting in the hotel room talking on the phone with her current boyfriend.<p>

"I really love it here, it's so nice and sunny and everything," she said excitedly.

"Lots of guys to I imagine," he said in a tad sour tone.

"Oh Aiden stop it, you know I only want you, although I ran into these two cops today;" she said.

"Really, what happened?" he asked, now his voice sounded more concerned.

"I lost my ball and one of them picked it up, he was kinda silent tomato head and the other was real polite, let me take a look at his gun," she said.

"Why isn't that nice," said Aiden.

"Aiden, I had no interest in them cause they were like real old, I just wanted my ball and well his gun, so are you missing me yet?" she asked him.

"You have no idea just how much," he said with a sigh.

"I think I can imagine, so you hard?" she asked.

"For you always," he said.

"I really wish you were here so I could have you inside me because I'm so hot right now," she said and let out a soft moan.

"Don't do that, have you any idea what it does to me when you moan like that," he said.

"Getting you even harder which are good because I wanna hear you come," she said and let out another moan.

"So that is what you want," he said.

"Please, let me hear you," she begged him, as she let out another moan feeling her body screaming out for him just by the mere thought of having him.

Aiden apparently didn't need to be begged anymore as moments later Calleigh could hear him cum in the other end with loud growls screaming out for her, this of course made her even more randy. Her hand quickly went down to her wet velvet were her fingers slowly searched their way further in. As she moaned out she let the phone drop in order to treat her breast.

Arching in pleasure her hands started working faster as her screams went louder and louder until she came shaking hardly on her bed.

As she slowly regained self control she reached down for the phone to tell Aiden she loved him before drifting off.

* * *

><p>Horatio was watching TV to try to get the young blonde out of his head as it drove him crazy. He wanted her and he wanted her badly. Beneath the layers of clothing his cock was growing bigger by the minute.<p>

The redhead had of course felt like this before, but in those cases he mostly ended up with he woman of his desire, this time he couldn't as she was too young and it wouldn't be legal.

He knew he couldn't ignore his urges anymore, so he zipped down his pants and let his hard wrap around his cock and started to drag as he growled louder and louder until the while liquid started poring out from it as his body arched from the couch.

Horatio breathed heavily looking at the white fluid on the living room floor thinking "Horatio you are pathetic getting all of on a girl like that."

He shook his head and went to find something to clean it up with.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later when Rick and Calleigh ended up bumping into each other in a store, he was getting a few things for the house as it was his time to shop and she was getting some chips, juice and other things she and her brothers needed.<p>

"Out shopping officer," she said as she spotted him.

"Yes, we were apparently some items short and by the look of it so are you," he said and nodded at her basket.

"Yeah, we kinda drank a bit to much juice and such yesterday," she said with a sigh.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be hangover?" he asked.

"Uhm perhaps, but I study real hard so I got the right to unwind when I'm on vacay and so does my brothers," she said.

"And your father is okay with that?" Rick asked.

"Uhm we kinda live at the hotel while he lives at his apartment so…" she stopped looking shyly down.

He chuckled a little and said, "I won't tell."

"Thank you and it's not like we're being real wild, it's just us four," she said.

He nodded as he took a pack of toilet paper and some paper towels and headed for the registrar to pay.

"So where is the siren today?" she asked curiously.

"Working why?" he answered.

"No reason really," she said getting in line behind him.

"So how long are you staying here?" he asked.

"Two more days, then back to school for me," she said with another sigh.

"You don't like school?" he asked.

"It's don't know, seems too easy, want more challenges and stuff," she answered.

"That sounds familiar," he said with a chuckle.

"How so?" she asked confused.

"Horatio used to feel the same way when we were young, well so did I," he said honest.

"Smart guys, you go way back then?" she asked.

"We do, well I better go," he said.

"Ok, say hey to red, and in case I don't see you again take care," she said and smiled at him before he let.

* * *

><p>When Rick Horatio got home from work that evening, Rick looked at his annoyed face and said, "You never guess who I meet when I was out shopping."<p>

"The chief," said Horatio, he was in a foul mood.

"No, that blonde girl from the beach, she was asking about you," he said answered.

"Really what did she say?" Horatio asked curiously.

"She asked where you were and told me to tell you hey, I think she likes you," said Rick.

"She couldn't, not after that short meeting," said Horatio and shook his head.

"I wouldn't be so sure, now either way she's leaving in two days, so if you ever are gonna make a move it better be before that," said Rick honest.

"She's too young," said Horatio with an annoyed huff and headed into his bedroom as Rick yelled after him, "Don't give up so easily, she may be worth the trouble as you got more in common than you think."

* * *

><p>That night proved to be a very hot night and Horatio could because of it not sleep so he decided to go for a walk instead. It was then Rick's words came back to him and he wondered what he might have meant, but it didn't make any sense. How could that young girl have anything in common with him?<p>

He kicked annoyed in the sand and let out another annoyed huff.

He startled slightly when a soft voice said, "Why so angry red."

"You among other things, you confuse me," he said and turned to look at the young girl, she was wearing a red halter top and a short shorts.

"Me, how can I confuse you, I don't even know you," she said as smiled shyly at him.

"Rick seems to think that you like me, is that true?" he asked.

"Maybe, don't know," she said looking at him with intense eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me, you are too young," he said frustrated.

"How do you know, you don't know my age," she said.

"That is true, so how old are you?" he asked her, sapphire meeting emeralds.

"A lady never tells, how old do you think?" she asked.

"Dunno, seventeen at the most, but you can be younger," he said.

"Take me, I know you wanto," she hissed.

"No, it is wrong," he practically panted.

"Please," she begged.

"No," he said looking deeply into her eyes, they were filled with desire.

"Come on no one would know and we would probably never even meet again," she said. Before he could even think she had pressed her lips hardly against his as a hand went to his groin cupping it hardly. Horatio let out a loud growl as he backed off.

"I need to feel you even if it's wrong," she practically begged him.

That was pretty much it for Horatio as he practically threw himself at her as a hungry beast causing them both to crash to the ground, him on top, tearing of her clothes to get to her. He fed on her young breasts, suckling on her nipples as a hungry wolf, while he let his manhood slide into her wet velvet as she screamed out to him. Her legs locking around him as he hardly worked his way further in as she continued to cry out to him over an over until he filled her up as she was shaking in his arms.

He then looked into her eyes to see if he had caused her harm, but she shook her head smiling vaguely at him as she whispered, "Thank you handsome."

"You are welcome sweetheart," he spoke without even knowing where it came from.

"I love you," she said, without knowing why as she didn't know him.

"I love you too," he whispered only knowing it felt right, but nothing more.

"I need to go," she said with a sigh.

"Will I see you again?" he asked as he got of her.

"If it's meant to be," she said and gave him to softest kiss, before getting dressed and running of while he looked after her even more confused than before thinking "What did I just do."

* * *

><p>Horatio somehow never managed to forget about he young blonde, maybe it was do to the fact that he most likely had committed a felony sleeping with her or that he had never felt softer skin or seen such sparkling emerald eyes.<p>

Whatever the reason was the redhead always kept her in the back of his mind the following years.

It was one late night that Rick and Horatio sat talking over a couple of beers like good friends sometimes do. The two of them sometimes did this over work issues they couldn't solve like now. Horatio was now working for the Miami Dade Crime lab and Rick in IAB it once in a while happened that they gave each other advise.

This time Horatio was stuck as he needed to find a new ballistics expert for his lab and his supervisor had left the hiring process to him. The trouble was that he couldn't find anyone he saw fit.

"I mean how hard can it be to find a person?" he asked frustrated.

"Ballistics?" Rick asked back, as Horatio had been going on with the subject for a while.

"Yes, you should really think there was a person that was just fit for the job," he said.

"Remember that blonde girl a few years back?" Rick suddenly asked.

"How could I forget, why?" Horatio said and rolled his eyes slightly.

"She wanted to be a cop and I would take it by now she is one and with any luck she's a ballistics expert," said Rick.

"Yeah, but I seriously don't know her name," said Horatio.

"Something Duquesne," said Rick, he hadn't forgotten about her either.

"Any idea how to find out where in the world she's located?" asked Horatio, there was a sign of hope in his voice.

"Hang on," said Rick, dialed a number and said, "Hey Jared it's me. I know it has been forever, yeah we can try meeting next week. Anyways you're into firearms and I have a question, do you by any chance know about a ballistics expert named something Duquesne? You do, uh-huh, yeah, no, thanks, I'll call you later."

"Who did you talk with and what did he say?" Horatio asked curiously.

"Jared a friend of mine, sells weapons in one of the gun stores downtown and he knows this and that. Your girl she works in New Orleans, she's actually nicknamed bulletgirl," Rick answered.

"So she did become a cop then, wanna go with and check her out?" Horatio asked excitedly.

"Sure as I have the day of tomorrow," said Rick, wondering how much the young girl could possibly have changed over the last eleven years.

"Tomorrow it is then, mind if I crash on your couch tonight?" Horatio asked as he was too tired to go home.

"Sure, but we better get to bed if we are going tomorrow," said Rick and headed in the direction of his bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning and a twenty six year old Calleigh Duquesne this day seemed to be like any other. She had just gotten out of bed and was on her way to the bathroom when her doorbell rang. She went to open only wearing T-shirt and a sleeping shorts as it was what she usually slept in. She figured it was someone she knew she didn't bother to get dressed, besides that would take a lot longer.<p>

Outside she found Jake Berkley, her Jake. She hadn't seen him in approx one and a half when they parted ways as he wanted to work undercover for ATF as he wanted a career inside that field.

They had parted as they had lived together the three years before that. As friends and lovers.

She reacted as it felt natural for her, to jump on him, wrapping herself around him and kissing him hardly.

Jake broke free from her lips for a moment as she let go a little to put her feet back down on the ground. He smiled at her and said, "Wow, easy there Duquesne."

"Gosh I missed you so much Jake, are you sticking around for a little while?" she asked hopefully.

"A week or so," he answered.

"Good gives us time to catch up," she said.

"It does so I take it you're on your way to work," he said.

"Uh-huh, just gotto get dressed, wanna come with?" she asked.

"Sure, should be fun to see the guys again," he answered.

"Be right back, just gonna throw on some clothes and fix myself up a little," she said and disappeared into the bathroom while he headed for the kitchen to find something to eat.

* * *

><p>A bit later that day Rick and Horatio walked into the gym where the New Orleans PD was having their training as they were told that that was where Calleigh was.<p>

They both spotted her at once she was sitting among the rest leaning against a brown haired guy that was telling them something. Horatio looked at the guy, he looked to be at the same age as her, he wasn't sure if he liked him or not yet.

He apparently said something that was a bit off as Calleigh protested and dragged him up of the floor and pushed him playfully in the side while the others laughed.

He said something back and Calleigh pointed at a boxing ring, he nodded and the others followed to watch.

Rick looked at Horatio that looked a tad worried, which made him smiled amused.

The young couple didn't fight very fiercely though, they were more playing until she sat on top of him giggling holding him down.

Rick walked closer as he heard Jake say, "Ok, ok, I give."

"See told you I'm stronger," she said with a giggle and got of as they others cheered.

Rick walked up to the ring and said, "Uhm miss Duquesne do you have a moment?"

She spun around instantly by the sound of his voice and said, "Rick."

"Yes," he said and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here, I haven't seen you in like ages," she said looking at him as Jake put a hand around her waist, but she did sign for him to leave her alone so he and the rest did.

"Well the siren wanted to ask you some questions," said Rick nodding towards Horatio.

"He does what?" she answered a tad confused.

Horatio that had now come closer said, "It's a matter of work."

She nodded and continued, "You see I need a ballistics expert in Miami and I wondered if you would be interested in coming to work for me."

"Miami PD?" she asked.

"Miami Dade crime lab," he answered.

"You both work there?" she asked.

"Nah I'm in IAB, but he does with a lot of others," said Rick.

"You're in IAB, what happened?" she asked.

"Not sure, just ended up there I suppose," said Rick.

"How long do I get to think about this?" she asked Horatio.

"How long do you need?" he asked back.

"Dunno maybe a week maybe shorter, it's a bit sudden," she said as emeralds meet sapphires.

"A week seems fair, well we better head back," he said looking at Rick.

"You're not staying?" she asked.

"I have to work," he said.

"But just out the day, I wanto hear more about the lab," she said curiously.

"I guess I can stay out the day," he said.

"You too Rick, wanna hear your views as well," she said.

He nodded as she added, "I need to go change, meet me outside a little after 3."

As she ran of Horatio turned to Rick and asked, "You think she will say yes to the job."

"That she will," said Rick with a chuckle having a feeling Calleigh was just trying for territory by needing the time.

* * *

><p>It was late night and Calleigh was sitting at home with Jake, she had been out with Horatio and Rick a little earlier and gathered the information she needed.<p>

"So you think I should take it?" she asked him.

"I do, I mean you already like Miami," he said.

"Yes, but it's really expensive to live there," she said.

"Can't you live with your dad until you get your first paycheck and can afford to have something there, if you haven't already," he said and winked at her.

"I do, it's just I like it here too, and using what I got means I got almost nothing left. Living with dad is not an option," she said.

"As I said you will get it back with your first paycheck," he said.

"I know, but working for Horatio I dunno," she said.

"What's wrong with him, he seemed nice and his reputation is good," said Jake.

"Kind of have a history with him, it can make a mess," said Calleigh a sigh.

"What kind of history and from when?" Jake asked curiously.

"Uhm does that really matter," she said feeling uncomfortable about having that conversation with him.

"Yes I really wanto hear it," he insisted.

"Okay, okay, remember when I told you I had been to Miami when I was younger and I met these two cops," she said.

"Yeah oh so he's one of the cops you met," he said, as Calleigh had told him about her first meeting with the real police when they were dating.

"Yes only I ended up doing a little more with him," she said.

"You slept with him when you were with Aiden," said Jake shocked, as he knew about the men before him. .

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did," she said feeling badly about it.

"I see and here I though…" he said, as he would never figure Calleigh could cheat on anyone.

"I did, I am, I mean I was young and I have done mistakes as well," she said.

"Yes but to cheat, so were you faithful when you were with me?" asked Jake.

"Don't be stupid, you know I were," she said, hurt by his accusation.

"Well how am I supposed to know when you told me what you just did, you are probably just going over there so you can screw him some more," said Jake angrily.

"No of course not, I'll be working with him, but I dunno if he wants me cause of what I do or what we did way back. I mean if he is he might still be trying and I wouldn't want that it would be wrong," she said.

He nodded, he had never before seen her so insecure and it worried him a little, so he put his anger aside and instead put his arms around her and said, "Calleigh, he want you for your skills and he wouldn't try anything as he is your boss."

"But Jake…" she said thoughtfully.

"Calleigh you know that would be unprofessional, unless you want something to happen, is that is?" he asked.

"No, of course not, just confused and I don't know," she said.

"I know, but I still say you do as you planned say yes," he said.

"How do you know I would have said yes?" she asked.

"Come on Calleigh it is you and you wouldn't let an opportunity like that go pass you," said Jake and smiled at her.

"You're right, give me the phone so I can call him," she said and he did.

She snuggled a bit closer as she dialed the number and said, "Hey, it's Calleigh."

"Hey, so I take it you made your decision," he said.

"I did yes," she answered.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm taking the job," she said.

"When will you start?" he asked curiously.

"I'll be coming over in a week or so gotto tie some ends here," she answered.

"That brown haired guy?" he asked.

"Among other things, I gotto go," she said and hung up, sighed and said, "Jake I need to feel you."

"Of course," he said and carried her into the bedroom to make love to her.

* * *

><p>How things ended with Calleigh and Jake before she moved to Miami or if they ended it uncertain, but she did start there a week later and quickly got used to the people in the Miami Dade crime lab.<p>

Horatio and Calleigh held a friendly tone right from the start and she was his right hand as Timothy Speedle was Megan's. Eric, the new guy, that started sometime after Calleigh was friendly and went along with everyone. Still he felt a little left out as he watched the lady he wanted flirted apparently with both Horatio, Rick and Tim.

He one day was wondering if she was actually doing any of them as he was looking at a shirt for blood evidence, when he heard Calleigh giggle outside and turned to see her with Rick. He was whispering something in her ear and they seemed when more than friendly. Eric let out a huff when he heard Tim say, "What's with you?"

"Her and apparently him," Eric said and nodded towards Calleigh and Rick.

"If it's any comfort she's not with him, they are just really close friends, apparently she meet both him and H like eleven years back," said Tim.

"How do you even know that?" Eric asked a bit surprised.

"Just do," said Tim and shuddered.

"You're dating her aren't you," said Eric, thinking it was the only way he knew.

"You really think a girl like her would date a guy like me," said Tim.

"Not really, so you saying she's single?" Eric asked hopefully.

"You can always ask her," said Tim, as Calleigh was walking towards them and entering the lab smiling happily as always.

"Say Calleigh, are you dating anyone?" Eric asked boldly.

"I am yes," she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Nunna your business," she answered.

"It's not Rick or H is it?" Eric asked.

"Hardly, they are way too old," she said with a giggle.

"Then who?" asked Eric.

"I ain't gonna tell ya that. OK, so I need these analyzed so if you can put a rush on it and I'll be in firearms," she said and headed that way.

"I'm never gonna find out am I" said Eric with a sigh and headed towards the Hummer.

* * *

><p>"So I am too old," Calleigh heard a voice behind her a moment later.<p>

"Of course not handsome, but I couldn't exactly say I was dating you now could I," said Calleigh and turned to give Horatio a kiss.

"True I suppose," he agreed.

"Mhm, but I have been thinking," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"About us," she answered.

"Please don't say this one of the we got to talk because I'm breaking up with you conversations," he said with a sigh.

"No, no, I wanted us to exchange keys so that if one have to leave before the other or something like that we can," she said.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," he said and took up a key chain and handed her a key as he had a spare one in his office drawer so it was really no trouble at all.

"Thank you so much," she said and kissed him thankfully before going over to her desk to find him the spare key she kept there in case of emergency.

"A pink key, really," he said a bit surprised frowning.

"I'm a girl and I felt like it at the time," she answered.

"Hmmm, I have to get back," Horatio said as he walked out while he attached the pink key to his chain.

* * *

><p>It was a few days after this that Calleigh was in the ladies room at work. Now this was not something that was unusual, but this time she for some reason felt the need to write something on the wall. So she thought for a moment before she wrote: <em><strong>"C + H = True Love"<strong>_ inside a heart. She knew it was childish, yet she didn't care. She smiled before leaving the toilet.

Now before this the bathrooms were clean, but a month later you could on the ladies room read:

_**To young**_

_**To die**_

_**To old **_

_**To cry**_

_**To much in love **_

_**To say goodbye**_

_**To you.**_

_**What is the answer to question 4 on the **__**proficiency test?**_

_**Bow chicky bow wow :o)**_

_**So I take it you got something going on?**_

_**I do, he's wonderful.**_

_**And apparently good in bed.**_

_**Yes, very much so.**_

_**Make love not war.**_

_**I know that I don't know.**_

_**I think therefore I am.**_

_**This is not a very good day =(**_

_**What is wrong?**_

_**Miss him.**_

_**Awww, come to my office and I will cheer you up.**_

_**Carpe diem **_

_**I wanna rock'n roll all night.**_

_**Need new test tubes.**_

_**No, no, need new guns.**_

_**You just gotten new ones.**_

_**True, but I don't have all the new models and we got new test tubes as well.**_

_**Yeah, but they break more often then your guns.**_

_**True.**_

On the men's room it on the other hand said:

_**Eric loves Calleigh.**_

_**I do not.**_

_**Yeah you do we all see the way you look at her.**_

_**Oh shut up.**_

_**You know she's way outta your league.**_

_**Stetler sucks.**_

_**Megan **__**is cute.**_

_**No need to write it all over the wall.**_

_**But I feel like shouting it out from the roof tops.**_

_**You're in deep.**_

_**Perhaps, but she's cute.**_

_**Oh I dunno.**_

_**But she is.**_

_**Maybe just a little.**_

_**You stay of her.**_

_**No worries, she's not my type.**_

_**To be or not to be that is the question.**_

_**Amor Vincit omnia.**_

_**How very poetic.**_

_**Yeah I know, but it's true.**_

_**It is as there are so many types of love.**_

_**Yeah I know, which is great.**_

_**Mhm.**_

_**Libertas Justia Vertas.**_

_**To protect and serve.**_

_**Miami Dade Crime Lab rocks.**_

_**Totally do.**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**Fire + Ice = Burning love.**_

No one ever bothered to remove it, Horatio of course thought of it, but since he had written himself as well he found it wrong to do so, so in the end the writing just stayed on the walls.

* * *

><p>It was nine years later that Calleigh were sitting in the bathroom stall again crying that her eyes glimpsed at the "<em><strong>H + C = True Love<strong>_," that hat seemed like it had been written ages ago.

Horatio and she was no longer a couple, just very close friends and colleges.

Now they had just lost one of their own. Timothy Speedle, a good friend and college to them all. He had been shot in the line of duty as he had not again cleaned his gun properly so it had misfired.

Calleigh blamed herself; she had after all begged him to do that so many times. She shivered as tears of sorrow and guilt ran down her cheek as she heard Rick voice say, "Calleigh, are you okay?"

"Rick, go away," she said tiredly, as he moments before had bugged her about Tim's gun.

"Not when you are upset like that I won't," he said as he even if his job made him have quarrels with her every now and again, he was still a close friend.

"Rick, please leave me alone," you could hardly hear her voice between her heavy sobs.

"No, you may be upset for earlier, but right now you need a friend to lean on. You don't have to come out now, still I will not leave you," he said and sat down on the floor outside the stall not caring he was after all in the ladies room.

Calleigh's sobs slowly died away and dried her eyes a little before coming out looking at him saying, "Thank you for not leaving."

"Not a problem, so how are you feeling?" he asked looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Not too good to be honest," she answered giving him a gentle peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For caring, you are coming to the funeral right?" she asked.

"Of course, but you better get back and I out of here before someone finds us and gets the wrong idea," he said with a half smile.

"Mhm, come on you grumpy bugger," she said and gave him a friendly push in the side before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Calleigh and Horatio were holding on to each other hardly in the locker room. She didn't have more tears left, she just felt so empty.<p>

Horatio dragged in the essence of her as he held her a little tighter as it felt both safe and right.

"I missed this," Calleigh whispered.

"As have I, so do you want to drive or should I?" he asked her.

"You as I am in no state of driving," she said with a heavy sigh.

He nodded, but before leaving the wardrobe he gently kissed her.

* * *

><p>After the funeral both Horatio and Rick ended up going home with Calleigh. What may or may not have happened is uncertain, but they both spent the night and Rick ended up being divorced not long after. Then again the marriage he had with Melissa was doomed to fail due to his work hours. Both Calleigh and Horatio helped him through this and they also helped each other through the difficult time after Tim's death.<p>

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to go back to normal when yet another disaster stroked. John Hagen killed himself in Calleigh's firearms lab. Horatio was seeing his brother Raymond to the airport at the time for him to getting away safely, and he did not learn about it until he got back.<p>

By then the whole lab was in shocked and he asked Eric what had happened, which he quickly explained.

Horatio could hardly believe his words, he of course knew that John were having problems, but still he never thought he would go this far. And to do it in what Horatio could only assume was in front of her by the stain on the floor in her lab. In her beloved lab. Her sanctuary.

Horatio looked at her lab, the blood on the floor and the brain mass in the ceiling. He knew the lab would be wrecked forever, for her and anyone else. He knew that she most likely wouldn't return to firearms for a very long time, but he also knew that if she did it would need to be rebuilt for her to ever feel home again.

"Horatio," he heard Rick's voice interrupt his thoughts.

"Rick," he said, turning to face the dark-haired man.

"I just heard…" he said.

"I think you know what this means?" he said in a serious tone.

"That she will not come back here for a while," he said.

"That as well, but we need to rebuild the lab," said Horatio.

"I would agree, but where will you find the money for that?" asked Rick.

"I honestly don't know," said Horatio with a heavy sigh, considering his budget both work wise and personal was very tight. He looked over at Rick that said, "I do have some, but not that much."

"I guess we have to look for it outside the lab, but I better go check on Calleigh, I don't want her to do anything irrational. Do you want to come or…?" he asked.

"I'll come by a little later," said Rick with a sigh as they both walked out of firearms for what they knew would be the last time.

* * *

><p>Horatio in the end ended up with giving everyone time off while the lab were being rebuilt. Calleigh that hadn't taken a vacation in the longest time ended up going back to Louisiana for a little while, then go on a trip with Ryan for a couple of weeks. The two of them didn't do anything other than to just hang and have fun by a beach resort in California.<p>

Horatio went back to New York along with Rick that also decided to have some time off.

The two visited old places and didn't do anything very constructive, as a matter a fact they did what Calleigh and Ryan did, just hang out. They did however have daily communication with Calleigh whether it was by mail or phone.

All four ended up returning back in Miami at the same time, but they decided to meet up later when the lab again where done. Calleigh only once asked how Horatio was able to afford it, but he didn't actually answer that.

He and Rick were the only ones that knew the answer, which was a woman a little younger than the two of them called Natalia Boa Vista. She had donated money for the rebuilding as she had more than enough to spare and she found it a good investment. She would also start working there once the rebuilding were done, working on cold cases.

As Horatio called the team back to their first case after the long break, he couldn't help but feel a bit excited over seeing Calleigh after all this time.

He knew that even if she chose to have some of her vacation with Ryan they were not in a relationship of any kind. He was not her type and she was out of his league, they both knew that.

When he saw his three coworkers coming towards them, he couldn't help but notice Calleigh's tan, it suited her. As they parted the couple sent each other a secret smile. Horatio knew he would be stopping by her house the same night and stay to the next morning.

Calleigh quickly finished at the scene to get back to the lab, even if she knew she couldn't set foot in firearms she was curious of what it would look like.

As the elevator doors opened Calleigh's curious eyes went quickly over the lab, and she was thinking, "Wow."

Then another thing came into vision, a woman she had never before seen. Hispanic, with brown hair and hazel eyes. Natalia Boa Vista.

Again the blonde was thinking, "Wow." Never before had she seen something this perfect. Or rather someone. Never before had she felt an attraction like this. She could even feel something steering downstairs.

"Calleigh, get a grip," she thought as she was only halfway paying attention to the conversation, smiling polite back, feeling she was a bit disappointed that she would only be working with cold cases.

* * *

><p>As time went by Horatio couldn't help but notice how Natalia and Calleigh were bounding, making, not only that but the brunette seemed to be bounding with the whole lab. Even Rick that was lurking in the hallways seemed to be taking a liking to her.<p>

That however could not be compared to the other woman that would steal his heart just this year. The beautiful Marisol Delko. Eric's sister. Horatio was swept of his feet. And before he knew it Calleigh was handing him and expensive bottle as good luck on behalf of the lab as a wedding gift.

He never knew that she and Ryan had been out over a beer not long before discussing the different kinds of views after a hard case over a beer, a beer that had resulted in something more, a heated evening. They had both ended up tightly wrapped up in each other at her place. They had two choices and they both knew it, put it behind them and look at it as a mistake or do the right opposite, look at it as something more.

And as Horatio clearly had passed on to Marisol Calleigh decided to take a chance with Ryan. He might be younger, but what the heck, he understood her like no one else could. Not to mention he was fun to be with.

As the year neared the end Natalia turned out to be a mole placed there by the FBI, a traitor that had gone behind their back. Calleigh knew for a fact that she as well had slept with Ryan before her, but she didn't really mind that. What she did mind was that she had gone behind their backs. It came as a shock to her, to them all. That however wasn't the only shock as Natalia told her someone had it in for the lab long before she got there. Calleigh of course knew that that could only be one person. Rick.

She went on her own to have a confrontation with him causing them to have a huge fight and their friendship to have a huge blow. Calleigh had that night come home to her Ryan pretty upset taking it out on him in the bed, but he had in the end managed to calm the angry blonde down and she had fallen asleep tightly wrapped up in him as as many times before.

* * *

><p>Another hit the lab took was the death of Marisol, she was killed by the mala noche and Horatio went after them for revenge.<p>

When he did this he left Calleigh in charge of the Miami Dade Crime lab. Calleigh was walking in this morning feeling great with her new responsibility when Ryan came up to her saying, "Calleigh Duquesne, large and in charge, large as in terms of your reputation and responsibilities and you look very beautiful today."

"That… that is a nice save," she said with a smile as she blushed just a little.

"Let me ask you something, are you gonna make any changes while you are gone as you can you know," Ryan said.

"Like what?" she asked looking back at him while she in her silent mine where thinking "Oh come on."

"Like her, I can't believe she's a CSI now," he said, referring to Natalia.

"She worked hard for it and history aside she will make a good one," said Calleigh, as that was what she thought. Even though Natalia had messed up the year before she was still great at what she did and she did deserve her job.

Just then Natalia came over to them saying, "Hey I just got a call out on a female vic in Coral Gables."

Calleigh looked over at Ryan saying, "What are you waiting for?"

"No, there is nothing that says I got to take a trainee with me, I can process a crime scene myself thank you," Ryan protested.

"That's true, but you won't," said Calleigh as Natalia gave her a smile.

"Are you sure that you want this to be your first act as the boss for the day?" Ryan asked.

"It's my fifth, get going," she said with a smile, turning around, walking back to the lab.

"Man," Ryan thought, knowing he was stuck with Natalia, another thought that was starting to strike him was if Calleigh was having a thing for Natalia.

He had been seeing her for some time now, yet there was something that made him think that, maybe, just maybe she was sliding in direction of Natalia, and he wasn't really sure if he liked that. Mostly because he really liked his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks after this that Calleigh were having some trouble on her own, and the reason for this was the return of Jake. He had out of nowhere come back into her life on a case she was having, and now he wanted to get back with her.<p>

"Natalia what am I going to do?" Calleigh asked her friend during a lunch break.

"Do you still have the same feelings for him?" asked Natalia.

"I honestly don't know, I mean he's hot and all of that, I just don't know as I don't want to be the one waiting if things go south. Not only that, but I am still head over heels with Ryan," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Then I say you tell Jake he got no game and stick with Ryan," said Natalia wisely.

"You're right, you're absolutely right, thanks Natalia Speaking of exes how are things with you and Nick" said Calleigh, knowing about her ex that was lurking around.

"I as I told you earlier wished I could kill him, I just wished he would be anywhere but here," said the brunette with a heavy sigh.

"I can understand that, and hey I got your back, if he gives you an trouble please let me know," said Calleigh, giving her a smile.

"Thank you and I will," said Natalia, smiling back at her friend.

"Just be careful okay," said Calleigh, giving her a friendly pat on the back, before leaving.

Natalia just looked after her with longing eyes thinking, "Why couldn't you have been mine."

* * *

><p>Outside Rick and Horatio had been partway listening and Rick turned to Horatio saying, "Calleigh and Ryan really?"<p>

"They have been something for quite some time now, but don't make a case of that please as she seems happy," said Horatio in a warning tone.

"She does, what about you then?" said Rick, looking at his friend with concerned eyes. He had seemed ever so down after the death of his wife, which was understandable. He ignored what he had just heard about Natalia and Nick for now, to him Horatio seemed more important.

"I'm hanging in there, are we still on for dinner later?" Horatio asked.

"We are yes, but if you don't want me to investigate, you better make sure it is nothing to investigate," said Rick.

Horatio just nodded as he gave Rick a friendly pet on the shoulder before walking towards the DNA lab. Rick just shook his head and looked after him before leaving the lab.

* * *

><p>Calleigh was right, Natalia should have been more careful as not long after their conversation Nick ended up dead, and she ended up being blamed. As did Valera.<p>

As she sat there talking to Jake she felt the frustration building up inside her, even from the other side he was taunting her. Damn him.

Why did she have to sleep with him and why on earth did he have to ask Valera out?

Wasn't what he had already done to her enough? And how could she be so stupid. As she left the interrogation room she let out an annoyed huff.

She could only blame herself, there was no one else. Why had she let him into her life and her again.? It had only left a mess like always and more tears.

As she slowly looked through his things, one box of his belonging, she again started to cry. Luckily Horatio was there to capture her, drying at least some of her tears, making her feel not so lost.

She didn't know how long she sat leaning on him, only that it felt like forever. She thanked him afterwards by giving him a friendly peck on the cheek before leaving. Horatio just smiled after her.

As the redhead left the wardrobe he couldn't help but feeling just a bit sorry for her, she had after all lost someone just like he had. The only difference was that Nick had not treated her well at the end, while Marisol had. He had told her that if she needed anything she shouldn't hesitate to ask as he didn't want to be intrusive. After all he was her boss.

He thought about it for a second wondering if he could be more, but quickly shook it off. He had done so once with Calleigh and that hadn't worked out in the end and he didn't take the chance to go down that road. He was still great friends with Calleigh, yet he wished there was more at times. And he couldn't let that happen with Natalia as he didn't want either of them to get hurt.

He sighed as he went out to dinner to meet Rick, at least if they ended up together he knew what would happen. No surprises there, which was at least a small comfort.

* * *

><p>It was the very same night that a crying Natalia called Calleigh, she couldn't do it, she couldn't be alone right now, it was simply too hard.<p>

"Yes…?" Calleigh answered.

"Can you please come over, I really don't want to be alone right now," said Natalia honestly.

"Of course, I will be there in not long," said Calleigh and hung up on her.

"Please hurry," Natalia whispered.

Calleigh slowly got up from the couch where she was resting against Ryan, they were watching a movie together. He looked at her with confused eyes asking, "Who was that?"

"Natalia, she is having a hard time, so I am going over," said Calleigh, looking for some things to bring.

"You are just leaving me in a middle of a date?" he asked, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"When a friend is in trouble, I find it best to be there for her, I would have done the same for anyone else," said Calleigh, getting her boots on.

"Fine, but don't expect me to wait up for you," he said with a sigh.

"No need, I will most likely spend the night there," she said.

"Sorry what?" he said, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Don't get started on me please, I don't have time," she said as she ran out on him. He just stood back wondering if he had a reason to worry or not.

* * *

><p>What happened that night between Natalia and Calleigh is uncertain, but she did end up breaking up with Ryan shortly after, saying she didn't love him the same way as before. She however did not end up dating Natalia, but Jake to everybody's surprise.<p>

Not for long though as she got tired of waiting around for him, worrying that something might have happened when she didn't call. So she told him she was no longer interested.

She also dated Eric until he betrayed her trust and she figured they would be better off as friends.

As for Horatio and Rick they fell into and old pattern, if nothing else it helped to get Rick of the project of trying to close down the lab. He was of course keeping an eye on them, but he didn't go further.

He and Calleigh did over the years have some encounters, but that got solved on private ground, so there were never any hard feelings.

It came as a shock not just to Calleigh, but everyone else when Rick was put to jail because of car embezzlement; it was to her as much of a shock when she thought Horatio was dead. Something that made it take a while for her to trust him again.

Another thing that was quite shocking was to learn the news of his son and ex, but everyone seemed to accept that pretty fast, so Horatio didn't think much more about just that.

* * *

><p>It was after Rick was put to jail and he had Julia admitted to a mental institution that he and Calleigh sat outside the lab talking as good friends sometimes do.<p>

"So are you going to keep seeing him now that he is in jail?" Calleigh asked looking over at the redhead.

"Yes, I mean his family is not too happy about it and well we have gone through a lot, I helped him through the mess with his ex-wives and all, so I will help him through this," said Horatio.

"You must really love him," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"That I do yes, can I assume the same about you and Eric?" he asked.

"Actually no, I am going to break up with him, I have been in love with someone else for quite some time now," Calleigh answered.

"You are really who?" he asked, looking at her with surprised eyes.

"I rather not say as I think you will find out soon enough. So shall we get back to the lap handsome?" she asked, giving him a friendly push.

"We shall, after you sweetheart," he said, making her nod before getting up and walking in front of him into the big building.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later that Calleigh had broken up with Eric, that was a great shock for everyone. Ryan was of course there to comfort his friend as Calleigh ran out of view and hid in the wardrobe.<p>

Silent tears of frustration ran down her cheek as she leaned against her closet. She really didn't want to hurt him like that, yet she couldn't go on living on a lie.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Natalia's concerned voice interrupted her thinking.

"No, I just hurt the greatest guy in the world," she said, looking at her with tear rimmed eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you break up with him?" Natalia asked, coming a little closer.

"I just, I didn't love him like that anymore, the thing is I am in love with someone else," she said, with a sigh.

"Ohh that makes sense," said Natalia, not sounding so surprised.

"How so?" asked Calleigh, looking at her with confused eyes.

"You've seemed a bit uninterested in him lately, that's all," said Natalia.

"Is it that obvious," said Calleigh, looking down.

"Kind of yes, so want to tell me who it is?" Natalia asked.

"I really don't think that would be wise," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"Come on gun princess, I promise I won't judge you no matter who it is," Natalia, raising her chin, and looking into her green depts.

"It's you, I love you, don't know for how long, but I know I do," said Calleigh, looking at Natalia with insecure eyes.

"I was in a way hoping you would say that as I love you too," said Natalia, before she initiated a kiss.

* * *

><p>Both women ended up being married shortly after and never before had the lab seen the couple of them that happy. Even Eric couldn't help to feel happy for them, even if he wished he was still with Calleigh.<p>

And in time the toilet walls would have new scribbling's confirming their love for as long as they would remain at the lab. Not only them, but everyone else as well.

It read:

_**Calleigh Duquesne aka GunPrincess is the property of Natalia Boa Vista aka Party Nattie, touch her and your dead. **_

_**You couldn't make that any clearer could you Nattie?**_

_**No, but I don't think you mind or do you Princess.**_

_**No as long as everyone know you are off limit as well.**_

_**You two are hopeless and we get it you are both off limits, not that it matters, I already got someone special :o)**_

_**Really Val who?**_

_**Yeah who?**_

_**Ok ok it's Ryan, happy?**_

_**Awwwwwwwwwwwwww**_

_**Maxine + Ryan = True love.**_

_**Calleigh I love you forever and always.**_

_**And I you my dear Natalia.**_

In the boys room it simply said:

_**Horatio + Rick = No more lab trouble.**_

_**Who wrote that?**_

_**Ryan**_

_**Mister Wolfe.**_

_**What it's true, well at least when he gets out of jail, but we are all happy for you.**_

_**Yes you two make a cute couple, well not as cute as Calleigh and Natalia, but still.**_

_**Why thank you, but I must add that you and Miss Valera are cute as well.**_

_**Thanks H.**_

_**So that means Eric is the only one without anyone?**_

_**Actually no I am seeing someone as well.**_

_**Really who?**_

_**Actually Julia.**_

_**WOW did not see that one coming.**_

_**Well then I hope you know what you are getting into.**_

_**I do and is that a blessing.**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Eric + Julia = Perfect Match**_

_**Horatio + Rick = No more lab trouble and everlasting love**_

_**Ryan+ Maxine = Cutest couple.**_

_**Natalia + Calleigh = Super Cute and Never Ending Love.**_

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
